frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 7: Get in Da 'Towwa
Week 7: Get In Da 'Towwa Year 735, First Moon, Day 5 (In an unsolicited, and very appreciated(!) gesture, this weeks postgame was guest written by a PC, with minimal additions by Chad. I'll leave you to decide whose voice this is...) When we left off... The party, who still has no group name or uniform, was dropped off at the mysterious tower by Rictavio to find shelter and possibly await his apprentice. As the party approached the somewhat run down tower they were met by a door with strange symbols on it. Fueled by the frustration of no sleep and nightmares Nars walked right for the door and tried to open it. The tower surged with lightning and struck at Nars blasting him back and leaving him a bit rattled. Luckily the lightning hit his abs. Mr. Quintus being the ever present voice of reason and resident Sherlock Holmes realized the depictions on the door were a code to do some sort of dance to bypass the towers security. And dance he did, oh dance he did. It was indeed all the rage, but alas all the kids were not doing it. As the door opened the party saw 4 clay golems holding chains attached to a platform. The party piled onto the platform and surmised that speaking numbers would charge the golems with raising it. The party passed 3 dilapidated levels that were not even suitable to step out onto (as Clyde had scouted). As they reached the 4th floor they came upon a different scene. This floor, although smelly and mold ridden, was well maintained. It contained a bed and several other accouterments including the greatest love story and or buddy cop film ever told...Full Plate. The party explored but did so with some respect as this was the home of their host, the bookshelf had previously held books taken off at different intervals. The desk was well used as was the stove, the two biggest items of note were found in the footlocker of the only bed. A severed Vistani head and some lavender ab oil. Full plate proved to be quite useful in that he easily crushed Nars hag gem and the one Mr. Ulfar allegedly possessed. Nars went to bed allegedly with the lavender oil but this detail could not be corroborated, although the party found it suspect he stayed in bed for quite a while when the tower was best upon by wolves. Actually they were werewolves, although never having encountered any the party just felt it in their guts that these were werewolves. Finally deciding to take it to the streets, in their own ways the party began to descend to the bottom floor. Mr Clyde going down the side of the tower with his usual Jackie Chan style grace. Selgaard, Mr Quintus and Full plate used the elevator. Nars began to volley Venomfang javelins from the windows which the wolves did not enjoy. Eventually the elevator got stuck leaving the group to find another way. Mr Clyde landed and began to take out wolves. A few tornado kicks and Hadukon's later some wolves were felled. After running out of javelins Nars decided to try to climb down the slippery tower, immediately losing his grip in his exhausted state he plummeted to the ground and was beset upon on all sides by the furious anger of the werewolves. Selgaard decided to join in on the javelin fun, the anti magic of the tower disallowing spell casting. Mr Quintus fell while trying to climb down and plummeted through some wooden scaffolding which fell on him. Luckily Full plate did not follow his orders to jump out after him. Eventually the group came together again and killed or drove away the rest of the wolves. One of the golems, presumably attacked in the fight, had sprung to life and attacked the party as they tried to enter. They decided to climb up the tower, Mr Ulfar going first and tying off a second rope to the one Mr. Clyde had let down earlier. Nars went to sleep despite how early in the day it was, finally finding a peaceful sleep. Destroying the gem worked ! Or did it? Nars awoke and the party was ready to sleep themselves. Mr. Quintus still took first watch, Nars took the rest. The party set out back to town, with a slight detour south (uncovering a dragon-mansion, as well as a ruined town) they arrived there near dusk. They decided since Mr. Quintus could enter the town without issue he would go make contact with the Innkeeper who had helped him previously with watching the children and giving him information. As Mr. Quintus entered he was stopped by the guards but got in no problem with his usual style of Silver Fox Smooth talking. Although in the exchange he learned that Strahd had attacked the previous night but the town was protected by the bones of St Andral by holing up in the monastery. Apparently the bones had just been misplaced. Mr Quintus got to the inn and learned that Demon Hand Joe had taken Ireena to the church to be protected by Strahd as well, but he gripped her tight and wouldn't let her talk to anyone at length. It appeared that despite his very obvious Demon Hand, it seemed Ireena was safe for the time being. Mr. Quintus realized that with the big wine shortage the best way to get the party in would be smuggling them in wine barrels. Since a random barrel would get tapped by the every thirsty guards they would probably need a false bottom filled with wine or the party's barrels would need to be in the middle of the grouping to avoid being tapped. It would seem the party is going to the winery to get wine and a convenient way to get back into town. The time line would more than likely end up with the next festival which is perfect. Rejoining with Phandalin native Daran Edermath would not only be a joyous celebration, it would probably ensure the parties ability to complete their plan. Nars himself could complete the barrels if need be, with the assistance of his friend from home. The rest of the party was attacked by plants in the middle of the night. They all came to the same conclusion, especially Mr Ulfar who was very vocal about his distaste for Ravenloft stating "Even the fucking plants attack you here, fuck this place." They survived the onslaught with ease and returned to bed. Nars suffering nightmares yet again despite the absence of the gems. The next logical course of action would be the party meeting back up with Quintus, discussing their plans/options and moving towards the Wizard's Winery. Around Town Vallaki has put up posters with the (accurate) likenesses of the four people who assaulted guards at the coffin maker's house. They are wanted on a number of accounts, and there is a generous reward for their capture. Goddamn Ravens keep stealing the posters to make nests, or whatever bullshit birds do. Good thing the Burgomaister has a lot of them. Vallaki is totally out of wine, and it sucks.